1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a document holder for ticket storage; and more particularly, to a lottery card holder for storing, protecting and viewing lottery tickets and boards used in game play.
2. Description of the Prior Art
State lotteries are increasingly popular and, due to the various different games that make up an individual state's lottery, there are usually different sizes of tickets. If a ticket has been folded or mutilated, the lottery machine will register wrong numbers, or reject the ticket, making manual entry necessary. A conventional man's wallet or a women's handbag is inadequate for proper storage of lottery tickets. Such devices are relatively expensive and do not permit lottery and game boards to be stored and protected in an environment where they can be readily viewed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,055 discloses a reinforced pocket structure for thermo-adhesive materials, and specifically provides for a reinforced weld having increased resistance to tearing at the corners of the openings of pockets formed by high frequency pressure welding techniques. The holders disclosed therein are not suited for storing and viewing tickets and boards used in lottery games.